Something New
by 4BEST4
Summary: After TDI Duncan comes to find Courtney not wanting to finish where they left off so he tries to win her heart back, but finds it almost impossible


**S****o****m****e****t****h****i****n****g ****N****e****w**

**CHAPTER 1: In the Morning**

Ring, Ring, Ring…Courtney finally answered her phone. "Hello?" Courtney answered with a sluggish tone seeing as she had just woken up."Hey babe did I wake you?" It was Warren Courtney's boyfriend. "No I was planning on waking up soon anyway" Courtney responded a little more energetic this time. "Alright I'll be at your house in about an hour I'm just getting dressed then I have to drop by the office to check on things" Warren replied. "Ok see you when you get here" Courtney said as she pressed the end button on her cell.

**Courtney's POV**

I swear I hate being woken from a dream, especially a really good one. You know that type of special dream you have, when you awaken and can't seem to even pinpoint what the heck you were dreaming about, but you know it must have been good because you wake up so peaceful and fulfilled. That's how I felt a couple of hours ago before Warren decided to disturb me. We had been together for three whole years and while I enjoyed his company I honestly needed days to myself. You know time for just me "Courtney". He wanted to be together every day all day and I had begun to get a little tired of us spending so much time with each other. I decided to put my thoughts about him to rest and hop in the shower I already knew what Warren had planned for today, as if it would be different from any other day; we would begin with Breakfast.

BAMMM! "Ahhh shit!" Duncan squealed as his body hit the hard wooden floor in his bedroom. He got up slowly then crunched back over when he realized how much pain the fall had actually caused. He snatched the clock off his dresser with his free hand that wasn't covering his stomach; 9:45 Duncan read. He had never been the type to wake up so early, especially since his days on Total Drama Island when Chris would make them wake up so early for Challenges and all sorts of things. Recalling his days on TDI made Duncan recall why he had fell out of bed in the first place Nightmares of past events.

Duncan's POV

Damn if I'm not thinking about this girl I'm having dreams about her. Why can't I just forget about her altogether? I wish there was a machine made that could erase unwanted stuff out of your mind, then again maybe I never wanted to forget about her. Just thinking about Courtney brought a smile to my face. Then I start to wonder if she's thinking about me just as much, probably not it's been four whole years she's probably married or if not definitely taken. I sighed as my thoughts wander to the last time I had seen her face. Minutes before they had eliminated her off the Island she slipped me a note with the address to where she lived. Being that a number wasn't attached I was kind of skeptical about showing up unannounced at her house especially because she lived with her folks, who if any smart man could tell was overprotective of their daughter you could look at Courtney and tell that, so scared to be on the wild side, having to keep things as safe as possible. Duncan's mind went back to that heartrending day…..

_THE PAST_

_I can't believe I'm actually about to do this Duncan thought. He was standing right in front of Courtney's house he was terrified and excited all at once. His thoughts began to run wild "What if she moved?" "What if she wasn't home?" What if someone else answered the door what would I say?". He quickly pushed them thoughts aside, and began to walk up the long steps that were lit nicely, due to the grass lanterns on the lawn. He admired the nicely suburban stone house he had never been so close to one so nice before. He rang the doorbell and quickly pressed his clothes with his hand before a tall dark haired man came to the door. Duncan couldn't really see the man features seeing as it was not enough light outside but he figured it must have been her dad. One of his fears had actually been materialized. _

"_May I help you?" the man asked in a sharp tone. Duncan found himself stuttering he hadn't _

_planned on meeting her father. "_

_I'm um…I'm a friend of Courtney" Duncan mustered to say. Her dad looked Duncan over. _

"_You're a friend of Courtney?" he said in confusion _

"_Yes" Duncan repeated sort of irritated with her father's glare. _

_Her dad shook his head I think you have the wrong house better try elsewhere he stated as he started to close the door, but was quickly stopped by a size 10 sneaker. _

"_See I don't think so because this note, Duncan waved in his hand says that this is the correct address, and either you're lying or this piece of paper is and I'm willing to bet my life its not the paper". Duncan said with a heated look on his face. Suddenly his defiant stare faded once he heard a familiar voice from inside the house. _

"_What's going on?" It was Courtney. _

"_Nothing sweetheart" her dad assured her "go back inside". Courtney still was curious to see what was going on so she stepped around her dad, and was shocked to see who was standing in the doorway. Duncan? she said in amazement she couldn't help but smile._

"_Hey Princess" Duncan said. They gazed in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until her dad cut it short. _

"_Ahumm" he butted in. _

"_Oh sorry Courtney said shaking her head dad this is Duncan, Duncan this is my dad Dan"._

"_We met" said Dan. _

"_Dad could you give us a moment" said Courtney. Her dad gave her a puzzled look. "Please" Courtney said. Dan walked inside before giving Duncan one last glare and Courtney stepped out and closed the door behind her. They sat along the pathway near the lanterns and Duncan smiled at how beautiful the light captured her features._

"_Still looking good Princess" he said. Duncan was surprised his words had no type of affect on her she looked as if she was deep in thought. "What's the matter?"he said. _

"_What are you doing here?" Courtney said in a firm tone. Duncan looked shocked by her response._

"_I decided to come see you; I started missing you "he leaned closer in to her. Courtney pulled back a bit and Duncan noticed. " Did I do something wrong here?" said Duncan waiting for her next response. _

"_You can't just show up and expect to start where we left off she snapped". Duncan thought to himself it had only been about two months since he decided to finally see her, could things have changed so much in two months?_

"_We'll I'm willing to start over if you are sweetheart." Duncan smiled". _

"_No things just don't work that way, Duncan" Courtney said angrily. He was really starting to get annoyed with her she seemed excited to see him in the doorway, now she wants to get pissed off for no reason he thought. _

"_What's going on Courtney he said in an angry tone, your acting different". Duncan stated. _

"_I am different" Courtney said confidently and we can never be what almost was". Duncan couldn't understand why she was being so foul and to him at that, they left on good terms last time and it had been hell getting there with her considering they were two completely different people. He turned his eyes away from her and sighed. _

"_Do you know how far I came to see you, and your just gonna tell me we can never be together?" He looked back at her to see that she had now rested her eyes to the steps avoiding eye contact with him. It became silent after that seeing as Courtney had never responded to his question. Duncan let out a half chuckle and turned away from her. "Have a nice life Princess", Duncan said as he got up, walked away and never looked back._


End file.
